Wolves, Godchild and Akatsuki in The Care House
by KageOokami13
Summary: Kage, Kara and Reimei seem like normal nins when they join their new school near the wilderness. They meet and make friends with the akatsuki. But, they soon find out about all the secrets. colourful language. pairings inside. first fic. R&R.
1. wake up call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own The Care House, the wilderness and everything in it, from it and all of the OCs.**** painXkona, hidaXkage tobiXrei**

**This is my first fic, so please R&R, I really want to know what you think, I will take constructive criticism, but ****NO FLAMING OTHERWISE.**

**Thank you, KageOokami13.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf, Godchild and Akatsuki in The Care House

I woke up with quite a yawn, or as Uncle Kyoufu would say at mine and Godchild's yawns, roar.

I stood up and made my way to the door. I stopped half way when I looked around my room for the air horn and megaphone. My bed room was rather small, only containing what was needed for one; bed, wardrobe, draws, storage draws, desk.

I walked over to my desk and picked up what I needed to wake up the others on a Monday morning. By saying others I mean Kara (Godchild), Mitch, Joe, Connie, Reimei, Inori, Fuchichou

Uncle Kyoufu would already be awake. Kuma, our carer would have woke up by the time uncle kyoufu went to work.

I then walked outside into the hall way, white wallpaper with red stained wood as a 3-foot boarder at the bottom at one end was the staircase and on the other was a bedroom door. Heading down the stairs, I saw kyoufu walk out the kitchen door, obviously him because of his short black scruffy but still spiky hair with dark grey streaks in.

"Bye unc, see ya laterz," I said while passing him his coat.

"Bye Kage, take care of yourself and the others on the way to school." He replied as he went out the door and shut it. I walked into the kitchen while listening to his car drive off into the distance.

"Good morning Kage. I need you and Kara to take the kids to school. I know I can trust you two other than them skiving when I leave early." he told me in his usual cheery mood as I opened the fridge and grabbed the whole carton of orange juice and a slice of the left over wheat and gluten free chocolate cake that I made yesterday. He also looked cheery this morning probably because he didn't have to put up with the littlen's on the way to school. his brown hair was still scruffy from bed, but his golden eyes were much brighter than any other looks though. his mood really did reflect in his eyes.

"No problem Kuma, I know you can't ask Scar or Kaminari because they're at work." I said in between mouthfuls. I opened the kitchen window as I put my empty breakfast pots in the sink and headed for the bedrooms.

As I reached the top of the stairs I walked into Kara's room opposite mine. It's just as bland too. Same basic things, but containing her own things. She was fast asleep, berried in the covers only just showing her face. I silently crept up to her, kneeling down near her head. "Good morning Godchild." I whispered.

"Good morning wolfie. Morning rounds?" she whispered back.

"Yes, it is Monday after all." I said as she climbed up out of bed. "We also have to take the in mates to day prison (what normal people call school)."

"Aww crap." she sighed as she picked up her megaphone.

We walked out into the hallway. We readied our megaphones. First, she shouted "EVERY BODY UP!!! IT'S MONDAY MORNING!!!" then, I ran into each and every sleeping area (including Connie and Reimei in the attic).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hate short chapters, I promise no more of them.**

**I will update as soon as life, laptop and school will let me.**

**Laterz!**


	2. a bet and the walk to school

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Zaros, but I do own The Care House, the wilderness and everything in it, from it and all of the OCs.**

**This is my first fic, so please R&R, I really want to know what you think, I will take constructive criticism, but ****NO FLAMING OTHERWISE.**

**Thank you, KageOokami13.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I finally finished waking up the mini peeps, Kara and the others literally rushed down stairs to eat, me and Reimei just stood looking at the now empty stairs and listening to all the commotion going on in the kitchen until she turned to me.

"Do we have to drop the riot off?" she asked not even bothering to hide her curiosity and dread.

"aye." Was my reply to the miniature vampire. She didn't look like a vampire. She uses a transformation justu to hide the vampire features but keeps the looks. Me and Kara do that too. I just can't walk around as a big five foot seven black wolf now could I? And Kara, she's Jashin's daughter, someone would notice for Zaros's sake!

"Damn. Well, let's go get changed into those new uniforms." She stated as she walked in to my room.

"I bet you a fiver it makes me look fatter than I already am." I said as I followed her into my room.

"Kage, you're not fat, just a little meaty that's all."

"Ha!" I shouted at her sarcastically.

"And I accept that "

"I'll be the judge of that." Kara said as she shut my door behind her.

"Is my personal space your two's changing room now?"I said in disbelief

The other two just looked at each other then said in union "for today yes."

I gasped then dramatically said "Thanks! Want tea with that?"

"Wouldn't mind." Kara replied in an equally dramatic voice. At that point Reimei just fell over laughing. That made me do the same when Kara started giggling in that usual high pitch.

------------- 15 mins later -------------

"Pass that fiver vamp." I mentioned to Reimei before she passed me the oh so good bet winnings. Even though it was just a millimetre difference.

Kuma had already left for work and everyone was lined up while Kara made sure everyone was here and had everything. "All set!" was shouted at me as I unlocked the front door and let the troops out.

First out was Fuchichou and Inori, followed by Mitch and Joe, Kara, Connie, last but not least me and Reimei. Kuma first thought that me and Reimei were going to always fight and end in blood or even one of ours death. But kyoufu had high hopes even though I was a Wildian Wolf and she was a Wildian Vampire.

"I hate these uniforms. I mean, why do have to wear a bandanna around our neck? Wouldn't we choke if they got caught?" she complained.

"I really don't know. Must be hard for humans." I replied sadly.

Kara had obviously heard us when she dropped back to walk with us. "You don't have to wear them around your neck. I'm just a bit cold in this early October weather."

As soon as she had finished her sentence we both harshly pulled them off from around our necks. Reimei tied hers around her right wrist while I tied mine around my upper left arm.

"You can customise them after a week too." Kara said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Nice."

"Do you think we'll get any friends?" Reimei asked in a very inquisitive voice.

"Don't know, don't care." Kara sighed as she put her headphones in, on full volume.

'Bye mental Kara' I thought. "Even if we don't Reimei we'll just stick together whenever we can." I merrily said while giving the kid respect.

------- 5 mins later------

We had arrived at the school for the three young ones. Youngest, Connie at five years. Then it was Inori and Fuchichou at six years. "Bye guys 'n Connie!" shouted at them as we walked past the gate. 'Two more schools.' I mentally reminded myself.

Now that Mitch and Joe had no one left to annoy they turned to annoying the crap out of me instead. Just what you want on a early Monday morning. Not.

"Kage," Joe sang at me, "do you think that there will be any other Zarosians in our new schools?"

"Hell no. I doubt that there will any life form that even knows what one is let alone _be_ one." **(Me: "ah, but I will soon find out I was wrong. And that very rarely happens." Kara: "as if! You are wrong about a lot of things in the future!" me: "shut up!")**

"Oi, Kage, I dare you to sing!" Mitch excitedly shouted at me.

"Later Mitch. Anyway your school is three meters away! Shoo!" I growled at them as I pushed them.

"Thanks for getting rid of them, Kage. Only another 500 meters to go." Reimei commented hopefully at me.

"Well I got rid of them so you snap Kara out of her little world."

"o.k."

----- 2 ½ mins later -----

We finally stood in front of our new school. A big, old, Victorian school building.

"At least it doesn't have a ten foot wall around it."

"Kara, the wall is still seven foot tall."

"Oh well, see you later Kara, Kage."Reimei said as she walked off.

"Bye Reimei."

"Just us now, Kage."

"yup." and with that, we walked into our new school, heading for registration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think. More coming soon. **

**Vote 'yes' or 'no' now! Just vote!**

**You will see what the vote is for and it will be announced at the right time.**

**Laterz!!!!**


	3. making friends and foes

**Thanks for reviewing ****Scorpling-No-Okami ****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Zaros, but I do own The Care House, the wilderness and everything in it (almost), from it and all of the OCs.**

**This is my first fic, so please R&R, I really want to know what you think, I will take constructive criticism, but ****NO FLAMING OTHERWISE.**

**Thank you, KageOokami13.**

We both entered registration. A few of the well behaved students were there. Kara walked to the back and sat down while I stood staring in horror at what was written on the black board.

"_Kage!"_ Kara hissed at me, while I just rushed to the back next to her. "What's wrong with you now?" she whispered at me so the other students didn't hear.

"Look what's written on the board." I whispered back.

"Oh shit."

"Exactly."

Just then we heard the others whisper something along the lines of '_akatsuki sit at the back' _and _'there in big trouble'._

"Who the fuck are akatsuki?" I asked, both of us still whispering.

"Don't know this should be fun, in our way."

Our way of 'fun' was fighting, ripping things apart, bloodshed, and my personal favourite, maiming. We both looked up as one of the other students started to walk towards us from the front. She had pink hair, green eyes (nothing compared to my deep emerald eyes) and a small frail figure.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She chirped in a fake sweet voice. I immediately knew she was a prep by just the fakeness. "Are you two sure you want to sit with akatsuki? You might get hurt."

"Look," Kara spitted through gritted teeth (a/n: bad day! Run for your lives!) "We will do whatever the hell we want; we can take care of ourselves" she finished; her red rimmed lavender eyes glaring daggers into hers.

"And we don't give a fuck about who the hell akatsuki are or what threat they pose, do whatever the hell you want but keep your nose out of our problems. Tell that to your shitty little friends too." I growled with just as much venom as Kara.

Sakura just gave us both evils before walking off.

"Sakura!_ They're _here!" one of her friends shout-whispered at her just before she ran back to her seat.

Eight teens that were our age walked into the room, each one of them wearing big black cloaks with red clouds on.

We shot a glance of confusion at each other; our quick reflexes were unnoticeable to humans, so they didn't notice.

They ignored the all the other students and came and sat all around us; after rubbing that dumb message off the board.

One was a female, dark blue hair neatly tied into a bun with an origami flower at the side; her eyes were a lighter shade to that of her hair. She sat next to me ('cuz Kara was sitting on the end of the row.)

The rest of them were male; the first one of them had spiky ginger hair and loads of piercings around his face. Ha sat next to the girl. The others sat as close together as possible around us.

"Hi," I greeted in a half-shocked-half-friendly tone. "I'm Kage and this is Kara." I pointed at Kara when I said her name; because she was too busy giving the albino boy evils.

"Hi, I'm Konan and I'm part of the akatsuki," she pointed to the people all around us. So these guys were 'the akatsuki' then. They looked like real nice people to me, like the kind of people from home... anyway back to reality. "Welcome."

"Thanks," I said giving a true grin.

"Yeah, thanks Konan." Kara said while never loosening her death glare.

"Kara, be nice." I warned her.

"How can I when he's a Jashinist?" she asked with an extreme amount of sarcasm in her tone.

"Really?" I asked the boy, who took his eyes off Kara and looked into mine now.

"Yeah, why?" he asked me in complete and utter confusion.

"Well, I'm Zarrosian. Nice to meet you, Jashinist."

"Nice to meet you too, Kage. I'm Hidan." So this who Jashin was mumbling about then...

"I'm Deidara un," the blonde greeted. "This is Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetzu un." Deidara each pointed to them as their names in turn.

Sasori was the one who had red hair; Kisame was half shark, Itachi looked pretty darn miserable. Kakuzu was wearing a mask and was counting enough money to keep the care house going for half a day. Zetzu was split down the middle with dark and light. He had green hair and looked like he belonged in the wilderness.

"Nice to meet you Kage, Kara. Would you two like to join the akatsuki?" after the ginger one spoke, the entire room fell quiet ( it was quite full now so you can imagine the noise.) as if we were both signing a one-way ticket to hell.

"sure, why not?" kara agreed.

"will i have to leave the rest of the pack behind?" i asked nervously, because one; i couldn't leave the pack behind and two; i didn't want to lose my friends.

"if they are willing to be allies, no." This guy was obviously the alpha here.

"Any friend of mine is any friend of theirs." I said holding out my hand.

"We have a deal then" he said shaking my hand.

The whole room was now louder than before. Probably flying with gossip and the like. I couldhear a few mobile phones too.

"Kage?"

"Yes Konan."

"Why does Kara hate Hidan for being a Jashinist?"

"Oh, Jashin is her dad. That's all."

**will not be continued unless i get at least 3 reviews from different people.**


End file.
